Recently, wearable devices have been gradually popularized among users due to characteristics of being easy to wear and ready for use by the users. Currently, there are different forms of electronic devices such as glasses, visors and watches. A smart watch, being a relatively common wearable smart device, may record real-time data about time, exercise and sleep in daily life, and users may check these data in real time by means of such smart watch. Also these data may be synchronized with other electronic devices, hence quality of people's life may be greatly improved.
However, for ease of portability, a screen of the smart watch in the prior art generally has a relatively smaller size, thereby causing a problem of poor experience when the user checks information on the screen.